


La nostra vita in un  flash

by Stilba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, Just Married, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Derek Hale, Prison Sex, Punishment, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sarcastic Stiles, Sentimental, Sexual Content, Top Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilba/pseuds/Stilba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(STEREK AU)<br/>Questa storia è composta da dei flash back, da cui nasce il titolo, presenti in “Welcome to Paradise or to Hell”, tutt’altra storia, per cui non è necessario aver letto la long, prendete questa OS come presentazione della coppia, se mai poi decidete di passare alla long originale. Ogni parte avrà un titolo. Per chi già conosce queste parti, in questa Os sono presenti due extra che non verranno inseriti nella storia madre. </p><p>Buona lettura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La nostra vita in un  flash

L' INCONTRO

-Certo che Beacon Hills, per essere una cittadina mediamente popolata, sembra veramente una calamita per la criminalità! - Dice Cora Wolf, giovane agente in borghese della sezione investigativa del distretto di Beacon Hills e partner del Tenente Derek Hale, ormai da quasi un anno.

-Questo è il secondo omicidio in un mese, forse abbiamo a che fare con un serial killer... - Puntualizza il collega, seduto al suo fianco al posto di guida, che aggiunge:

\- ... ma, non saltiamo a conclusioni troppo affrettate: è anche vero che anche questa è una donna bianca sopra i settant'anni, residente nello stesso quartiere, e casualmente in zona è presente un centro per il recupero dei tossicodipendenti, quale posto migliore se non la casa di una vecchia signora per procurarsi qualche medicinale?-

-Ah! Bene! Caso risolto, allora!-

Derek non dice nulla: la collega ha solo un'occhiataccia come risposta alla sua battuta.

Oltre che alla vita privata, nemmeno sul lavoro è solito intrattenersi troppo in chiacchiere inutili, il suo carattere chiuso e duro, non gli ha mai permesso di andare oltre al minimo indispensabile in ogni conversazione.

Arrivati sul luogo del delitto, i due danno immediatamente uno sguardo in giro, prima di avvicinarsi al coroner per le prime valutazioni al corpo della vittima.

Stanno ancora discutendo dei primi rilievi, quando l'attenzione del tenente è catturata da qualcosa in movimento attraverso la finestra che da sul retro.

Con un gesto fa capire a Cora di aspettarlo sul posto, quei movimenti non promettono nulla di buono.

“Magari l'assassino è rimasto nascosto per tutto questo tempo!” pensa, sganciando il bottone automatico che chiude la fondina dov'è custodita la sua pistola e dirigendosi, in più silenziosamente possibile, sul retro della villetta.

L'unica luce che illumina quel piccolo cortile arriva da una delle finestre della casa, ma riesce a scorgere comunque la figura di un giovane ragazzo che, coperto da una pesante cuffia di lana e da una vistosa montatura da vista, tenta goffamente di sbirciare all'interno dell'abitazione.

Solo quando nota tra le sue mani un taccuino e una penna, si rende conto che quello non può di certo essere l'assassino, ma il solito giornalista curioso, ficcanaso e rompiscatole.

-Si può sapere che cavolo stai facendo?- Gli chiede subito dopo.

-Oddio! Da dove diavolo salti fuori? Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto!-

-Io da dove salto fuori? Tu che ci fai qui?-

-Faccio il mio lavoro, esattamente come tu fai il tuo.- Spiega, indicando il distintivo sulla cinta.

-Illuminami: che lavoro sarebbe quello che ti permette di stare su una scena del crimine senza averne sicuramente il permesso? Certamente non il poliziotto, perché lo saprei.-

-E' una domanda trabocchetto, vero?-

-Chi diamine sei?-

-Ah! Sì, giusto, prima le presentazioni: Gemin Stilinski del Beacon Hills Daily News, piacere!- Spiega tutto d'un fiato, allungando la mano verso il tenente.

-Come immaginavo! Il solito giornalista da strapazzo che viene qui col solo intento di contaminare le prove.-

-Io non ho nessuna intenzione di contaminare le prove, nemmeno sono entrato in casa come puoi ben notare.-

-Questo è irrilevante, qui non ci puoi stare.-

-E perché?-

Perché sei un semplice giornalista, ecco perché! Non ti vedo nessun distintivo addosso e... primo: non darmi del tu, non siamo amici. Secondo: levati immediatamente dalle palle, prima che il coroner passi a te quando ha finito con la vittima.-

-Accidenti, che caratteraccio! Vado, vado! Non c'è bisogno di ringhiare e di minacciarmi di morte! Ma… prima non è che... potrei... farti... cioè potrei farle una domanda?- Chiede il giovane giornalista, trattenendo a stento una risata.

Non sa il perché, ma il burbero poliziotto, con i suoi modi duri e diretti, riesce a farlo sorridere pure in un luogo come quello.

-Certo che no!- Ribatte prontamente.

-Sono alle prime armi, agente... -

-Tenente!-

-Ok, tenente... vede... questo sarebbe il mio primo grande articolo, la prima inchiesta per omicidio, potrebbe darmi almeno una soffiata? Anche piccola piccola, un indiz... ah!-

Il reporter sente improvvisamente il suo viso schiacciato come in una morsa tra il muro esterno della villetta e una possente mano.

-Non me ne frega niente della tua carriera! Parlo arabo per caso? Levati immediatamente dalle palle! Non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta.-  
Il viso del poliziotto è a pochi centimetri da quello del giornalista, ancora incollato al muro...

-Ehi! Ehi! Che succede qua fuori? Tenente Hale, ma che fa?- Gli chiede Cora, attirata in giardino dalla piccola discussione tra il collega e il giovane intruso.

\- Hale? Tu sei... lei, mi scusi, è il tenente Derek Hale?-

Chiede Stiles, in un misto tra coraggio e paura, cercando di scovare il suo interlocutore con la coda dell'occhio, visto che nemmeno l'arrivo improvviso della collega sembra bastare per fargli mollare la presa su di lui.

-Chi sia io a te non deve fregare minimamente e poi: come fai a sapere il mio nome?- Gli chiede, sempre bruscamente, ma almeno togliendogli la mano dal viso.

-Ah! Se sapesse... la tua... la sua, anzi, fama la precede, caro il mio tenentino.-

-Va fuori da qua, subito! Se non vuoi che ti arresti per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale.- Urla di nuovo.

-Mi piacciono gli uomini autorevoli.- Dice maliziosamente l'altro, apparentemente non più spaventato da chi ha di fronte.

-Via!- Urla, indicando il cancello col dito indice.

-Ed è meglio per te se non ti fai più vedere qui intorno o nei paraggi di una qualsiasi altra scena del crimine. È chiaro il concetto, Bilinski?-

-Stilinski! Il mio cognome è Stilinski ma... ok, ok, ho capito! Magari... se non è un grande disturbo...lei potesse... ecco... farsi un poco più il là... visto che il suo corpo... un bel corpo, ma... che mi sta comunque impedendo di muovermi...-

Il tenente, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lo sta ancora schiacciando alla parete.

-Ok! Ora posso levare le tende ma... tenente... le consiglio dei calmanti: è chiaro che ha dei seri problemi con la sua ira.- Gli consiglia, non appena ha libero il passaggio ed è abbastanza lontano da Derek da non essere preso a calci.

Nel lasciare la scena del crimine, Stiles quasi inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi, intento ad accertarsi se il bel tenente lo stia ancora guardando o no.

-Stupido ragazzino idiota!- E’ l'unico commento di Derek mentre, scuote la testa sorridendo rassegnato, raggiunge di nuovo Cora e gli altri colleghi, giunti in supporto, all'interno di quella piccola villetta di periferia.

L’INVITO.

-Qualcun altro ha delle domande?- Chiede alterato l’agente.

-Veramente io avrei un’altra domanda, Tenente.-

-Ancora tu? Stilinski, questo non è un colloquio privato tra di noi, non ci sei solo tu in questa sala.-

-Mi sta discriminando per caso?-

-Che stai dicendo? Hai fatto domande solo tu!-

-Avrei un’ultima domanda però, a voi colleghi non dispiace, vero?-

La platea da il proprio benestare al giornalista, divertita dal battibecco venutosi a creare tra i due e di come il giornalista riesce a tenere testa al poliziotto, conosciuto per sua irascibilità.

-Bene, visto che per gli altri non ci sono problemi, sentiamo l’ennesima domanda di oggi.-

-Promesso, l’ultima… allora… mhh, che ne direbbe di vederci per un caffè , o… un aperitivo… o che ne so, anche una cena?-

Colto alla sprovvista, il tenente deglutisce e sgrana gli occhi, visibilmente imbarazzato, mentre tutti gli altri trattengono una risata, Cora compresa, che accanto a lui, si porta una mano alla bocca per potersi nascondere.

-Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento? Qui?-

-Volevo chiederglielo da un po’, ma farlo nella scena di un crimine mi sembrava fuori luogo, avrei potuto mandarle un sms… e sì, prima che se lo chieda, ho il suo numero, ma so già che avrebbe evitato di rispondermi.-

Derek lancia immediatamente un’occhiataccia a Cora, che colpevole evita di guardarlo.

-Allora, che mi risponde?-

-Questo servirebbe a farti stare zitto?-

-Potrebbe sì, è un buon compromesso.-

-Bene, fatti trovare qua fuori alla fine della conferenza, ma ora, siediti e taci una buona volta.-

E con il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo, riprende la conferenza dando la parola a un altro giornalista, mentre la sua mente pensa decisamente ad altro.

IL PRIMO BACIO.

In una vecchia stazione ferroviaria.

-Stilinski?Che diamine ci fai qui?-

-Oh salve mio caro tenentino, è sempre un piacere rivederti.-

-Ti ho fatto una domanda, CHE... CI... FAI... QUI?-

-Sono qui per lo stesso motivo per cui ci stai tu?-

-Ma davvero, io devo arrestare dei criminali e tu chi dovresti arrestare?-

-Su dai, detta cosi mi fai sembrare fuori posto!-

-Fai silenzio, possono sentirci.-

\- … OH porca miseria che cosa è stato?-

-Imbecille ci sparano addosso, possibile che devi sempre farti notare? Seguimi, prima che ti riducano a un colabrodo.-

-Capisco che vogliano sparare a te, ma io cosa c’entro?-

-Forse perché ti sei imbucato in uno scambio tra spacciatori?-

-Mio dio ma che hai ai piedi, non riesco a starti dietro. Aspettami!-

-Taci e muoviti prima che ci vedano, come fai a essere così lento?-

-Non ce la faccio più a correre, tra un po’ morirò d’infarto.-

-Accidenti sono vicini, veloce infilati là sotto.-

-Sei pazzo, sotto le ruote di un treno?-

-E’ una stazione in disuso idiota… ti ci infili da solo o vuoi che ti accompagni a calci?-

Poco dopo tra le ruote del treno…

-Ma vuoi stare un po’ fermo?-

-Fammi capire come faccio a muovermi, quando mi stai praticamente spalmato sopra, non potevi andare tra quelle ruote più in là?-

-Sono io quello che ha una pistola, qualcuno deve pur difenderti, e poi non è molto affidabile lasciarti da solo.-

-Oh, ma allora lo ammetti che ci tieni a me-

-Che stai blaterando? Voglio solo evitare che la tua anima tormentata e logorroica mi perseguiti anche da morto, e se ti trovano, scoprono e ammazzano anche me… e finiscila di muoverti!-

-Non sto facendo niente, non riesco a muovere un muscolo, non sei proprio un peso piuma sai!-

-Qualcosa la sotto però si sta muovendo!-

-Ah intendi lì! Scusa ma … e comunque se la matematica non è un’opinione, possiedo un solo pene, ed io ne sento anche un altro -

-Non metterti in testa cose strane Stilinski, la mia è una reazione involontaria e solo fisica ai tuoi movimenti.-

-Non ci posso credere Hale, ti sto eccitando?-

-Non dire scemenze e sta zitto si stanno avvicinando!-

-Ma… -

Senza nessun preavviso, Derek affonda le sue labbra in quelle di Stiles, bloccando il respiro di entrambi, in un deciso e lungo bacio .  
Due uomini nel fra tempo si avvicinano al loro vagone

-Guarda cosa era il tuo rumore sospettoso,un gruppo di miceti ,imbecille ti sei messo a sparare a dei gatti?-  
-Ti giuro che ero convinto ci fossero due persone che discutevano-  
-Idiota,torniamo di là,ma in ogni caso teniamo gli occhi aperti non voglio sorprese durante lo scambio,eh tu datti una calmata,le munizioni potrebbero servirti per altro-  
-Si ok scusa capo,ma ero sicuro fossero delle persone,farò più attenzione!-

Dopo che i due si sono allontanati, il bacio viene interrotto senza troppa fretta, boccheggiano entrambi in cerca di aria, si guardano affannati e leggermente arrossati in viso.

-Mi hai baciato?-

-Non è come pensi!-

-Non c’è molto da pensare, mi hai baciato!-

-NO!-

-SI!-

-Si ok, ti ho baciato, ma era solo per farti stare zitto.-

-E tu baci tutti quelli che vuoi zittire?-

-NO!-

-Allora mi hai baciato perché volevi baciarmi?-

-Non la finirai mai di domandarmelo vero?-

-No, se è vero che lo volevi.-

-Se ti dicessi che non lo volevo?-

-Non ti credo, mi desideri dal primo giorno che mi hai incontrato, ma non lo vuoi ammette, di cosa hai paura Derek?-

-Di te… di quello che mi fai. -

\- … E cosa ti starei facendo?-

-Mi fai uscire di testa, mi mandi in tilt, ecco cosa fai, non dovevo baciarti, è stato un riflesso.-

-Non era un riflesso era ciò che volevi, e ciò che voglio anche io, smettila di fare il cadetto che segue le sue stupide rigide regole, se vuoi qualcosa prenditela!-

Derek senza parole, deglutisce e lo fissa intensamente, come in precedenza le sue labbra s’imbattono improvvise in quelle del ragazzo, che sta volta risponde al bacio, dando senza tentennamenti libero accesso alle loro lingue e approfondire il bacio, che poco per volta diventa sempre più divorante di passione, un bacio che entrambi ricorderanno per tutta la vita, il primo vero bacio, il primo di tanti, che sigla l’inizio della loro storia insieme.

L’ARRESTO.

-Derek sei impegnato?-

\- Cora, che c’è!-

-Abbiamo ricevuto una richiesta d’intervento per una violazione di proprietà privata, e la persona in questione è stata bloccata dal proprietario, aspettano il nostro arrivo.-

-Perché lo chiedi a me, non abbiamo più agenti al distretto?-

-Forse perché gli altri non conoscono il soggetto così bene come te?-

-No! Non dirmelo … lui?-

-Già, il tuo bel fidanzatino.-

-Non è possibile ma come fa a cacciarsi perennemente nei guai?Sta volta però mi sente.-

-Derek, stai calmo-

-Cora, per favore ha bisogno di una lezione, o mi farà diventare pazzo prima o poi.-

Poco dopo….

-Grazie di averci chiamato Sig.Simons, ce ne occupiamo noi, può lasciarci soli? E tu stupido idiota vieni qui!-

-Lo so che sei incazzato, ma posso spiegare.-

-Incazzato? No perché dovrei esserlo? Ti sei solo introdotto nella casa di un sospettato per omicidio, che per le leggi di questo stato ha diritto anche alla sua privacy, ti dice niente la violazione di domicilio? E ringrazia il cielo che ti abbia scoperto il padre e non quello psicopatico del figlio.-

-lo so ho fatto una cavolata, prima di venire dovevo chiamarti, ma avevo una pista!-

\- Non dovevi chiamarmi, dovevi solo farti gli affari tuoi, Stiles, sei un giornalista non un investigatore.-

-Volevo solo aiutare.-

-Rischiando per l’ennesima volta di farti ammazzare? Bell’aiuto, avanti dammi i polsi.-

-Che vuoi fare arrestarmi? Ma smettila!-

-Smettila tu, vuoi darmi quei polsi ?-

-Ma fai sul serio?-

-Serissimo… lo fai volontariamente o devo obbligarti?-

All'arrivo in centrale….

-Non vorrai lasciarmi in questa cella, spero?-

-Certo che sì, pensavi ti portassi in albergo?-

-Mi fanno paura i posti bui.-

-Ti lascerò la luce accesa.-

-E se mi succede qualcosa questa notte?-

-Non esagerare, non ti sto lasciando in un campo di concentramento, non hai compagni di cella e sei in un distretto di polizia, che vuoi che ti succeda?-

-Ti odio quando fai così.-

-No che non mi odi, smettila di lagnarti, te la sei cercata.-

-Non ti faccio pena chiuso qui dentro?-

-No!-

-Potrei subire un trauma.-

-Quanto la fai lunga, buonanotte Stiles!-

-Vuoi lasciarmi davvero qui?-

-Certo.-

-Abbiamo un rapporto strano noi due!-

-Smettila di fare il cucciolo bastonato, non… non m’incanti! Magari quando la finirai di ficcare il naso dove non devi, non mi obbligherai a fare queste cose.-

-Potresti almeno darmi un bacio della buona notte, starei più tranquillo.-

-No no no! So cosa stai cercano di fare, non avrai quel bacio, scordatelo!-

-Va be, peccato! Io che pensavo di rivalutare l’uso delle manette per una certa cosina, mi eccita un sacco questo posto, ma giustamente devi fare il tuo dovere, una punizione è una punizione!-

-Sei perfido.-

-Dove stai andando?-

-Idiota, mando a casa il piantone, non voglio diventare argomento hot del distretto.-

LA PRIMA VOLTA.

\- Derek, così sono scomodo.-

-Ti decidi? Sei tu che hai voluto le manette.-

-Ero sotto shock prima, e poi ora voglio toccarti anche io.-

-A si? Buono a sapersi.-

-Perché hai quello strano e inquietante sorriso? Tu non sorridi mai.-

-Preparati Stilinski, questa sarà la mia punizione.-

-Potrei sfinirti a parole, lo sai?-

-Mhh… dubito che ne avrai il fiato.-

-Che inten… oh signore!-

Derek conosce bene i preliminari che più piacciono al giovane, anche se fino ad ora non sono mai andati oltre quello, ma prima di provare a fare sul serio, vuole divertirsi un po’.-

-Derek, questo è davvero crudele, smettila di girarci intorno, ti vuoi dar da fare?-

Completamente nudo, con le mani ammanettate alle sbarre della cella, Stiles è in balia del poliziotto, che continua a eccitarlo leccandolo ovunque, trascurando però l’erezione del giornalista, bisognosa di un trattamento.

Il corpo del reporter ha continui spasmi d’insoddisfazione.

-Derek, ti prego, non ce la faccio più… -

Stiles è quasi in lacrime mentre lo implora, e Derek decide che la tortura può terminare, è stato sufficientemente punito, e senza attendere altre suppliche, in un solo gesto affonda la bocca nell’erezione del giovane.

-Oddio… SI!- Urla finalmente soddisfatto.

Il giovane eccitato dal giochetto precedente, non tarda ad arrivare al culmine.

-Derek, sto per… sto per… -

-No trattenerti, vieni per me, cucciolo.-

Come un ordine, dalle labbra del giornalista viene fuori un profondo gemito di piacere, riversando il suo liquido nella bocca dell’altro, che ne ingoia ogni goccia di piacere, mentre nello stesso momento affonda un dito dentro l’orifizio, ancora stretto del giovane.

-Derek.- E l’unica cosa che riesce a dire Stiles, completamente stordito dall’orgasmo ed eccitato per il nuovo trattamento dell’uomo.

-Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?-

-Mai stato così sicuro, voglio fare l’amore con te, ora.-

-Allora rilassati, solo un altro pochino, e sarai completamente mio.-

-Oh sì, non fermarti.- Lo incita.

Derek, con l’aiuto di gocce di sperma cha ancora colano dal membro del giovane, lubrifica meglio la stretta apertura infilando anche un secondo dito, e per finire un terzo.

La sua erezione inizia a pulsare e a desiderare come non mai il reporter.

-Cucciolo, sei pronto? Farà un po’ male.-

-Ho paura ma fallo.-

-Fidati di me, fermami quando vuoi.-

-E come faccio? Un colpo in testa non posso dartelo, viso che sono ammanettato.-

-Sei un idiota, lo sai? Ora sei libero, voglio che tu di goda questo momento, senza costrizioni.-

-Derek, ti prego, prima che perda i sensi.-

Il giovane, con un movimento altamente erotico e provocatore, si apre ancor di più all’uomo, che senza indugiare, afferra le cosce del giornalista e inizia la sua lenta penetrazione.

Stiles ai primi tentativi si ritrae per le fitte di dolore.

-Tutto bene?-

-Continua, ti voglio tutto, non fermarti.-

Di tentativo, in tentativo, e con delicate spinte, il membro dell’uomo è completamente dentro il giovane.

Abituato all’intrusione, lo incita a dare le prime spinte, accopagnandone il movimento.

Da lì a poco i movimenti sono simultanei e dal ritmo sempre più veloce.

Sono sudati e accaldati e i loro gemiti risuonano come un eco in tutta la cella.

Si baciano con passione in attesa dell’imminente orgasmo.

I due vengono nello stesso momento, tra urla e sospiri affannati.

Derek si accascia sul corpo ansimante di Stiles, che di rimando lo abbraccia, stanco e distrutto dall’attività fisica del suo muscoloso fidanzato ma felice come non mai della loro prima volta.

-E’ stato fantastico. Dovrei farmi arrestare più spesso.-

-Provaci a rimetterti nei guai e giuro che ti abbandono per strada.-

-Ti amo.-

-Ti amo anch’io, piccola peste.-

PROPOSTA DI MATRIMONIO

-Il vincitore del premio come “miglior inchiesta dell’anno “ va a… -

Tocca a Peter annunciare alla platea, riunita in una spaziosa e addobbata sala di un prestigioso Hotel, uno dei vincitori dell’evento annuale, il Golden Magazine, che premia il lavoro dei miglior giornalisti di tutta la contea.

Presenti al Galà numerose testate giornalistiche della zona.

Peter apre la busta e il suo viso gioisce alla vista del nome.

-Non ci posso credere, è con enorme piacere che vi annuncio il vincitore… Genim Stilinski!-

Stiles però è distratto, si guarda intorno e un velo di delusione copre l’entusiasmo per il premio appena vinto.

-Figliolo, ma che fai? Ti hanno appena chiamato, forza va, sali sul palco.- Suo padre orgoglioso lo incoraggia, notando l’evidente rammarico del figlio, teneva tantissimo a questo premio da voler condividere questo momento con le persone più care, come suo padre con Melissa, Peter con Lydia, che tra l’altro aspetta il suo primo bambino, e dal suo amatissimo fidanzato, ma proprio lui se lo è perso per andare al bagno.

Sconsolato si alza e suo malgrado cerca di abbozzare un sorriso, raggiungendo Peter sul palco, che abbraccia soddisfatto il suo pupillo consegnandogli il premio, per poi lasciargli spazio al discorso di rito.

-Oh mamma, sono emozionatissimo, che dirvi… io… è un onore per me ricevere questo premio, non so quanto lo meriti in realtà, amo il mio lavoro, vi assicuro che cerco di farlo al meglio, e questo mi ripaga di ogni sacrifici, grazie!-

Stiles parla osservando il premio tra le mani, di tanto in tanto alza lo sguardo alla sala, ma inevitabilmente la sua attenzione va a quel posto vuoto, che lo ferisce più di quanto potesse mai credere, cerca comunque di proseguire.

-Ma se sono arrivato fin qui, lo devo alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici che hanno creduto in me, il primo fra tutti, il mio grande eroe, mio padre, lui che ha dovuto crescermi da solo, è stato facile starmi dietro, ma lui c’è riuscito, grazie Pa!-

John Stilinski non può non commuoversi all’elogio di suo figlio.

-A Peter che ha avuto il coraggio di assumere questo giornalista iperattivo.-

Peter ringrazia alzando il calice colmo di vino.

-Alla sua bellissima moglie, nonché mia migliore amica che mi sopporta da una vita.-

Inevitabile anche la commozione della giovane dottoressa, che con una mano gli manda un bacio.

-Ringrazio anche il mio comp… -

Ma le parole gli muoiono in gola, il suo posto è ancora vuoto, e non sa darsi una spiegazione, possibile che se ne sia andato senza dire nulla?

Non riesce ad andare avanti, finchè…

-Vuoi che termini io per te?-

Una voce proveniente da dietro, lo fa girare di scatto.

-Derek? Che fai lì? Io pensavo… -

Con vera sorpresa, guarda il suo compagno farsi avanti e porsi al suo fianco, prendendogli il microfono dalle mani.

-Cosa? Pensavi davvero che mi sarei perso la tua premiazione?-

Con un sorriso beffardo, Derek prende parola.

-Direi sia il caso che concluda io, visto che il qui presente Genim Stilinski sarebbe in grado di ringraziare mezza Beacon Hill, ma dimenticherebbe di ringraziare la persona più importante, se stesso.-

-Ma… ma che stai facendo?- Gli sussurra il reporter.

Stiles si guarda intorno imbarazzato, che intenzioni ha?

-Oggi ha ricevuto un premio importante, più che meritato, nel mio lavoro ho avuto a che fare con molti giornalisti, ma lui è straordinario, è nato per fare questo mestiere, ha la capacità di lavorare duramente e ininterrottamente senza mai scoraggiarsi o lamentarsi, da farlo sembrare persino facile, certo ha la lingua un po’ troppo lunga, ma sa fare il suo lavoro, su questo non c‘è dubbio.-

Una risata alla battuta, accompagna il primo applauso al discorso appena iniziato dal poliziotto, con il giornalista che lo guarda estasiato e stupito allo stesso tempo, per il modo in cui lo descrive, per lui non è un mistero ciò che pensa il suo fidanzato, ma sentirglielo dire pubblicamente fa tutto un altro effetto.

-Questo è il giornalista ma Genim è molto di più di questo, colgo anche l’occasione per ricordarvi che è impegnato, nel caso lo troviate troppo perfetto.-

Stiles sorride a questa inaspettata disinvoltura di Derek, pensa che sia lì per prenderlo un po’ in giro, e visto tutto ciò che gli ha combinato lui e le innumerevoli volte che l’ha messo in imbarazzo pubblicamente, si merita una piccola vendetta dall’uomo, per cui sta al gioco.

\- Non voglio nascondermi, non oggi, la maggior parte di voi conosce la mia storia, e soprattutto quella della mia famiglia, ammetto che non è stato facile andare avanti, sopportare l’assenza dei miei genitori e vivere la mia vita senza di loro. Ero solo un ragazzino allora, cresciuto con la rabbia dentro, ero arrabbiato con il mondo e con me stesso, non è un mistero, il brutto carattere che mi sono trascinato dietro per anni, finché all‘improvviso non incontrai lui, a sconvolgermi la vita.-

No, non sta andando come pensava Stiles, quella non era proprio una vendetta e i suoi occhi iniziano a essere lucidi mentre ascolta la voce calda di Derek, che senza imbarazzo si apre alla platea.

Lydia piange ormai dall’inizio della premiazione, arpionata al braccio di Peter, che le passa l’ennesimo fazzoletto.

-Sono gli ormoni amore.- Si giustifica la donna.

-Si, si certo!- Commenta sarcastico suo marito.

John e Melissa invece si stringono la mano visibilmente commossi, adorano Derek sin dal suo primo ingresso impacciato in famiglia, e ora lo osservano compiaciuti in questa nuova versione, mentre si rivolge direttamente al loro figlio, che da almeno cinque minuti sembra aver smesso di respirare.

-Si proprio tu, rompiscatole e logorroico ragazzino, mi hai cambiato la vita, mi hai ricordato cos’è vivere, cos’è amare, nel momento in cui non sapevo più cosa fosse, tu sei tutto ciò che mi è sempre mancato e non riesco ad immaginare un solo attimo senza di te.-

Ok, questo Derek proprio non glielo aveva mai detto, vorrebbe saltargli addosso per questa dichiarazione d’amore pubblica, che mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato da lui, ma Derek non sembra aver ancora finito.

-Detto ciò, di certo non dimentico comunque tutte le volte che mi hai messo in imbarazzo.-

-Ecco lo sapevo.- Commenta Stiles, mentre si asciuga le lacrime.

-Be sì, volevo ricambiare, visto che tempo fa hai deciso di informare tutti sulle tue intenzioni, ora tocca a me farlo.-

Sì, Stiles sta decisamente ridendo, non ha idea di cosa abbia in mente Derek, ma il maestro sulle sfacciataggini è lui, per cui non riuscirà a metterlo in imbarazzo, ne è convinto.

-Che vorresti fare, chiedermi un appuntamento anche tu?-

-In un certo senso.-

Il giovane lo guarda perplesso ma con sfida, è davvero curioso di sapere fino a che punto si spingerà il compagno.

Il pubblico divertito, ascolta in silenzio, tra i giornalisti la coppia e ben conosciuta, i loro battibecchi sono ormai famosi, così come la loro relazione, nata proprio tra una conferenza e l’altra.

Il poliziotto dopo un attimo di silenzio e preso un respiro profondo, con lo sguardo fisso su Stiles s’inginocchia davanti a lui.

-Oh mio dio, Derek! Che… che stai facendo?- Con una mano sulla pancia, il giovane si stinge la camicia, come a sostenersi per l’azione inaspettata dell’altro, che allunga una mano per porgergli una scatolina aperta.

Genim Stilinski… vuoi sposarmi!-

Tra i flash dei colleghi, il giovane reporter rimane paralizzato, con la bocca aperta e tremante.

-Cosa? Non posso crederci! Siamo sicuri che quello sia Derek?- Con vero stupore, tra i tavoli riservati alla famiglia, Melissa è la prima a esternarlo.

-Me lo sarei aspettata da Stiles una cosa simile, non da Derek, questo si che è una vera sorpresa.- Converge anche John, con un sorriso di piacevole stupore.

-Ho paura che a Stiles però, stia per venire un infarto.- Si aggancia Peter.

-Se non risponde, lo farà venire a me un infarto.- Lo segue John.

-Non sta mai zitto, perché diavolo decide di farlo ora? Non può rovinarmi così la giornata!-

-Lydia, ma non l’ha chiesto a te!- La riprende scherzosamente il marito, mentre la donna riprende a piangere.

-Non ha importanza, non posso iniziare una gravidanza con un dramma, lo vuoi capire? Oddio se gli dice di sì, devono assolutamente sposarsi subito, prima che diventi una balena, come faccio a trovare un abito così?-

-Lydia, se sei solo alla terza settimana! Povero me, saranno gli otto mesi più lunghi della mia vita.- Rassegnato le porge l’ennesimo fazzolettino, sua moglie questa sera è decisamente troppo sensibile.

Derek è visibilmente teso, Stiles sta iperventilando e non riesce a dire una parola, il che è preoccupante per uno come lui, spegne il microfono, si alza e gli si avvicina per sorreggerlo, teme stramazzi a terra svenuto da un momento all‘altro.

-Stai bene? Sei pallido! Scusami, forse non avrei dovuto farlo in questo modo, ho sbagliato tutto, non devi rispondermi per forza… io… io…-

-Si!-

-Cosa hai detto?- Il poliziotto domanda esterrefatto, era la risposta che voleva udire, ma sentirglielo dire lo rende reale, da non sembrargli vero.

-Ho detto si!-

Derek si apre in un gran sorriso, pronto a baciare il suo futuro marito, quando un urlo isterico lo interrompe.

-Si può sapere che intenzioni avete voi due? Voglio sapere la risposta, NON CE LA FACCIO PIU’!-

Alla vista della faccia isterica di Lydia, in preda ai suoi attacchi ormonali, i due futuri sposi scoppiano a ridere per poi stamparsi un bacio che vale più di mille risposte, accolto tra gli applausi e le urla di concitazione dei presenti.

IL MATRIMONIO

-Smettila Stiles, mi stai mettendo ansia, ti stai preoccupando inutilmente.-

-No papà non capisci, devi chiamarlo e ricordargli di prendere gli anelli.-

-Ma su andiamo, come potrebbe scordarsene?-

-Si è dimenticato di spedire gli inviti e credeva non fosse necessario invitare sua sorella, mhh?-

-Si, meglio se lo chiamo.-

-Grazie Pa.

-Ok ma ora fatti sistemare questa cravatta. -

-No Pa, ti prego non piangere.-

-Figlio mio, sei così bello. Se potesse vederti tua madre ora, sarebbe così orgogliosa di te, così come lo sono io.-

-Mi manca!-

-Lo so amore mio, ma lei ti è accanto comunque, non si perderebbe mai questo giorno. Ora però basta lacrime, ricomponiti, vado di là a sistemare le ultime cose e ti aspetto sull’altare.-

Mentre lo sceriffo abbandona la stanza, incrocia Lydia mentre vi fa ingresso.

-E’ super nervoso, vedi di calmarlo, non vorrei stramazzasse a terra sulla navata.-

-Ci penso io.-

Lydia al quinto mese di gravidanza, sfocia un bellissimo lungo abito a fascia, color lilla, con un piccolo rigonfiamento sul ventre, che aggrazia e addolcisce ancor di più l’eleganza della donna.

-Lydia!-

-Sei pronto?-

-Non lo so.-

-No eh! Che vuol dire “Non lo so”. Non iniziare proprio ora a farti prendere dal panico, respira.-

-E se fosse tutto sbagliato? Se Derek mi stesse sposando solo perché si è sentito obbligato? Gli ho fatto la corte davanti a tutti, e forse quel giorno che mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, era solo ubriaco e… -

\- … ed è innamorato follemente di te?-

-Magari non vuole fare brutta figura.-

-L’unico che sembra abbia bevuto qua sei tu. Ti pare che Derek sia il tipo che fa qualcosa se non vuole? Solo tu sei riuscito a oltrepassare la sua corazza, pensi davvero non significhi niente?-

-Certo che non lo penso. Uff Lydia, sono nervoso.-

-Fin lì c’ero arrivata. Stai tranquillo è normale sentirsi così, ricordi com’ero io prima di salire sull’altare?-

-Tu non eri nervosa, tu eri indemoniata.-

-Ecco, appunto.-

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere.

-Fidati se ti dico che, una volta davanti a lui, ogni cosa tornerà al suo posto.-

-Sei pronta?- Teso ma con ritrovata euforia, invita il braccio all’amica.

Ebbene sì, sarà proprio la Martin ad accompagnare Stiles all’altare.

Come aveva previsto Lydia, una volta di fronte all’altro, ogni tensione si scioglie come neve al sole.

La coppia si tiene per mano, fissi negli occhi si osservano come se fossero soli.

-Sei bellissimo.- Gli sussurra Derek.

-Stai sorridendo? Questo si che è lo spettacolo più bello che abbia mai visto.-

-Non ti riesce proprio essere serio, vero?-

-Nope!-

L’uomo sorride ai modi del giovane, di certo non si aspetta un matrimonio normale, contrariamente non sarebbe il loro, è questo lo diverte parecchio.

Durante la cerimonia, Stiles non smette un attimo di parlare a Derek, ha sempre qualcosa da sussurrargli, costringendo spesso l’uomo a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere sonoramente.

Solo al momento delle promesse i due tornano seri.

Prima, lo scambio degli anelli e parole di rito:

“Ricevi questo anello, simbolo del mio amore e della mia fedeltà”

Secondo, le promesse:

Stiles: - Ho scritto e riscritto mille volte le mie promesse, devo ammettere che spesso mi son fatto prendere la mano, so cosa stai per dire, sono logorroico anche con una penna in mano, lo so. Però ho rinunciato. Mi sono reso conto che nonostante i papiri che ne venivano fuori, le mie parole non bastavano per spiegare quanto è grande l’amore che provo per te.  
Tu sei quel respiro che mi toglie ancora il fiato, come il primo giorno che ti ho visto, ma allo stesso tempo quel respiro mi dà ossigeno.  
Tu sei l’emozione, la realtà, la certezza più grande della mia vita.  
Non posso fare a meno di te, di questa droga dalla quale non voglio disintossicarmi.  
Ti amo, e ti amerò in eterno, mio splendido futuro.-

Decisamente tutti senza parole, da parte di Stiles tutti si aspettavano parole tutt’altro che serie, soprattutto Derek.

-Non smette mai di stupirmi... allora sai essere serio.- Sono le parole che sussurra l’uomo all’orecchio del giovane, mentre si asciuga le prime lacrime di commozione.

-Forza uomo delle caverne, tocca a te.-

-Ecco come non detto.-

Si punzecchiano i due per smorzare l’emozione.

Derek: - Se qualcuno mi avesse detto un paio di anni fa, che un giorno mi sarei sposato, l’avrei rinchiuso in un manicomio, poi ho incontrato te è ogni mia convinzione ha fatto a botte con la tua irruenza, è lo sono diventato io pazzo.  
La pazzia più bella che abbia mai desiderato vivere, e della quale non cerco e non voglio una cura. Tu sei tutto ciò che da un senso alle mie giornate, sei la riscoperta di una famiglia perduta, la luce del mio buio.  
Ho bisogno di te per sentirmi vivo.  
Mi prenderò cura di te, come tu lo fai con me.  
Sii sempre il mio presente e il mio futuro.  
Tu sei il sole, e il sole è vita della terra, così come l’amore lo è per l’uomo, e tu sei tutto ciò.  
Ti amo.-

Quale promessa più bella poteva aspettarsi il giovane, da colui che quasi sempre rude, si apre come il miglior dei poeti solo per lui e il loro amore.  
Le lacrime solcano il suo viso, ma si trattiene dal piangere a dirotto.

Entrambi si guardano con infinita devozione e scalpitano per il momento finale, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata.

-Vuoi tu Derek Hale prendere il qui presente Genim… -

\- … Stiles.- Aggiunge il giornalista, con Derek che scuote la testa, sorridendo rassegnato.

-Il qui presente Genim Stiles Stilinski, come tuo legittimo sposo?-

-Si, lo voglio.-

-Vuoi tu Genim Stiles Stilinski prendere il qui presente Derek Hale, come tuo legittimo sposo?-

-Oh certo, si che lo voglio.-

-Per il potere conferitomi, sono lieto di dichiararvi uniti in matrimonio. Potete… continuare a baciarvi.-

I neo sposi non attendono nemmeno l’invito del cerimoniere, Derek prende Stiles per le estremità della giacca, tirandolo a se per coinvolgerlo in un bacio, che pone il sigillo alla promessa di eterna unione.

E vissero felic… no il resto è un’altra storia.

Una cosa è certa però, il loro amore sarà sempre la loro più grande forza.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero abbiate gradito questa piccola sorpresa.
> 
> Per chi già conosceva la storia: mi sembrava doveroso darvi una visione completa degli inizi della nostra coppia preferita con “ La prima volta” e il “Matrimonio”, parti che non saranno presenti nella sua storia originale. Spero vi abbia fatto piacere rileggerla.
> 
> Per chi invece la legge per la prima volta, spero di avervi proposto una buona lettura.
> 
> Insomma alle prossime, a me fa piacere e piace scrivere, spero anche a voi di leggerle.
> 
> Un bacio a tutti quelli che decideranno di soffermarsi.
> 
> Stilba.


End file.
